China Anne McClain
China Anne McClain (born August 25, 1998) is an American child actress and singer. McClain was formerly in Tyler Perry's House of Payne portraying the role of Jazmine Payne. She starred as Chyna Parks in the Disney Channel Original Series A.N.T. Farm. She portrays Tina, an Angel in the Disney Channel series, Wizards of Waverly Place. Career 2005–10: Early work and Tyler Perry's House of Payne McClain was discovered in 2005 by a music executive who heard her sing and encouraged director Rob Hardy to audition her for his 2005 feature film The Gospel alongside Boris Kodjoe Hkennedy and Idris Elba.[1] Her role caught the attention of Tyler Perry, who cast her as Jazmine Payne in the television series Tyler Perry's House of Payne. She appears in the movie Daddy's Little Girls. when Her real-life sisters, Sierra, and Lauryn who are also actresses, play her older sisters in the film. Her father, Michael McClain, is a music producer. Her mother, Shontell, is a songwriter. McClain appeared in and guest-starred in various other shows and movies such as Hannah Montana, NCIS and the 2009 film Hurricane Season. She also appeared in the movie Grown Ups as Charlotte McKenzie. In the same year when she landed a recurring role as Kiara on Jonas L.A. and was featured on the Jonas L.A. (soundtrack). 2011–present: A.N.T. Farm and music career McClain appeared on the Disney Channel series Wizards of Waverly Place in 2011 as Tina in one episode "Wizards vs. Angels". In 2011 McClain was cast as the lead role in the Disney Channel series A.N.T. Farm along with Sierra McCormick, Jake Short, Carlon Jeffery, and Stefanie Scott. For the show, McClain recorded a cover of Taio Cruz's "Dynamite". She also sings the series theme song, "Exceptional". China Anne's first music video, for "Dynamite", premiered on July 23, 2011 on Disney Channel. After less than a week, more than 1 million views on YouTube were reported. She has appeared in an episode of PrankStars. She also appeared in the Chiddy Bang Opposite Of Adults music video. For the Disney Channel Halloween special in 2011, she came out with the song, "Calling All The Monsters" . As of June 14, 2011, McClain was signed with Hollywood Records.[2] The A.N.T. Farm soundtrack was released on October 11, 2011, featuring China Anne's version of "Dynamite" by Taio Cruz. On September 28, 2011, China Anne released "Calling All The Monsters" to iTunes. "Calling All The Monsters" charted number 100 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. She co-starred in the 2013 sequel Grown Ups 2. On December 27, 2013, it was announced on her Twitter page that A.N.T. Farm would be ending after its 3rd season.15 On the same day, it was revealed that the McClain Sisters had left Hollywood Records. In the March/April 2014 issue of BYOU Magazine, China said it was "bittersweet" that A.N.T Farm was ending, and announced plans to focus on doing music with her sisters.16 McClain appeared on ABC's Sing Your Face Off television show, broadcast from May 31 – June 14, 2014, winning the show's first season. 2017 In 2015, McClain was featured in the FOX series Bones in the episode "The Lost in the Found", playing Kathryn Walling. She also appeared in the Netflixcomputer-animated series VeggieTales in the House, voiced the role Jenna Chive, a parody of herself. As a part of the various artist who contributed to the Descendants album, McClain performed the song "Night is Young", the song was featured in the film and was also on the Descendants album. McClain also starred in the computer-animated series Descendants: Wicked World, based on the Disney Channel Original Movie Descendants. She voiced Freddie, the daughter of Dr. Facilier. She played the villain Uma, the daughter of Ursula, in Descendants 2. She is also scheduled to appear in the third movie of the Descendants trilogy: Descendants 3. In 2016, she recorded the action thriller film Blood Brother, co-starring with Trey Songz and Ron Killings. The film will be released in the summer. She was also part of the cast of 3D computer-animated action-drama film Bilal. In 2017, it was announced that she had been cast as Jennifer Pierce in the Black Lightning pilot for the CW. Personal life China Anne McClain was born in Atlanta, Georgia where she also goes to school. Both of her sisters also act. She enjoys reading and sunflower seeds. The Hunger Games and the Twilight series are among her favorites. Filmography Discography Albums *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A.N.T._Farm#Soundtrack A.N.T. Farm Soundtrack] (2011) *''TBA'' (Three McClain Sisters) (2012) Singles As Featured Artist Music videos Awards Category:Actors Category:Season 4 cast Category:Recurring characters Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Scottish Female Singers